Charaktererstellung
Außerhalb des Expertenmodus Archetyp Bevor das Abenteuer beginnt, muss ein Held ausgewählt werden. Insgesamt steht eine Palette von 22 Archetypen zur Auswahl. Jeder Held beginnt hierbei mit unterschiedlichen Werten in den Eigenschaften (MU, KL, IN, CH, FF, GE, KO, KK), Basiswerten (LE, AE, AU, MR, AW, AT-Basis, PA-Basis und FK-Basis), Talenten, Kampftalenten, Zaubern, sowie unterschiedlichen Vor- und Nachteilen. Aussehen *Man kann Gesicht, Frisur und Körperbau verändern. *Mithilfe des Körperbau Mods und des Frisuren Mods erhöht sich hier die Auswahl. Geschlecht In Drakensang hat die Wahl des Geschlechts keine Auswirkung auf irgendwelche Werte. Dennoch gibt es minimale Unterschiede, siehe unten Name Man kann dem eigenen Held einen frei wählbaren Namen geben, allerdings ist es auch möglich, sich einen Namen vom Generator erwürfeln zu lassen. Hinweis Bevor man den Expertenmodus betritt, sollte man bereits die obigen Punkte (Archetyp, Aussehen, Geschlecht und Name) fest ausgewählt haben, da sich diese nach Betreten des Expertenmodus nicht mehr verändern lassen. Expertenmodus Bis auf Spieler, welche mit dem Regelsystem von Drakensang völlig unvertraut sind, ist es jedem dringlichst empfohlen, in den Expertenmodus zu gehen und dort mit der entsprechenden Schaltfläche Alle Steigerungspunkte zurücksetzen alle Werte des Charakters auf die Minimalwerte zurückzusetzen - außer durch eine Fehlwahl bezüglich Vor-/Nachteilen und Eigenschaften hat man nichts zu verlieren. Im restlichen Teil des Artikels wird davon ausgegangen, dass die Steigerungspunkte zurückgesetzt wurden. Eigenschaften *Im Expertenmodus hat jeder Held 3 Eigenschaften auf dem Basiswert 8, 2 auf dem Basiswert 10 und nochmal 3 auf dem Basiswert 12, d.h. in Summe 80 "Eigenschaftspunkte", die fest verteilt sind. *Darüber hinaus hat man 20 Eigenschaftspunkte zur Verfügung, welche man frei auf die 8 Eigenschaftswerte verteilen kann, allerdings maximal 4 Punkte pro Eigenschaft, d.h. eine Eigenschaft mit Basiswert 8 kann maximal auf den Wert 12, eine mit 10 auf den Wert 14 und eine mit 12 auf den Wert 16 angehoben werden. Diese verteilbaren Eigenschaftspunkte sind beim Starten des Expertenmodus zunächst bereits verteilt, das kann aber einzeln oder über die Sammelfunktion "Alle Punkte zurücksetzen" rückgängig gemacht werden. *Durch Vor-/Nachteile können Eigenschaften um +1/-1 vom jeweiligen Wert abweichen. *Der Schlusswert nach der Verteilung (ohne Berücksichtigung von Vor-/Nachteilen) ist u.a. ausschlaggebend für den späteren Maximalwert einer Eigenschaft. Basiswerte Die Lebensenergie berechnet sich eigentlich aus KK und KO, allerdings wird ein fixer, vom Archetyp abhängiger Modifikator hinzugerechnet. Siehe Tabelle. Genauso verhält es sich mit der Ausdauer (basismäßig aus MU, GE und KO berechnet), der Magieresistenz (basismäßig aus MU, KL und KO berechnet) und der Astralenergie (basismäßig aus MU, IN und CH berechnet), von welcher letztere allerdings nur magisch begabten Archetypen zugänglich ist. Die verbleibenden Basiswerte AT, PA, AW und FK werden ausschließlich aus den Eigenschaftswerten berechnet. Talente / Kampftalente / Zauber Jeder Archetyp hat bereits gewisse Talente, Kampftalente und Zauber freigeschaltet, diese können durch den Einsatz von Steigerungspunkten erhöht werden (es ist nicht empfohlen, im Expertenmodus Punkte auf Talente, Kampftalente oder Zauber zu vergeben). Nicht freigeschaltete Talente, Kampftalente und Zauber können nicht verändert oder bei der Charaktererstellung erlernt werden, um diese zu steigern muss während des Abenteuers erst ein Lehrmeister gefunden werden. Der maximale Wert, den man im Spiel in einem Kampftalent oder einer Zauberfertigkeit haben kann ist 3+Stufe+Startwert (bei den 'normalen' Talenten 3+Startwert+2*Stufe), wobei Startwert hierbei nicht der tatsächliche Startwert zu Spielbeginn ist, sondern der Minimalwert, welcher bei der Charaktererstellung im Expertenmodus nach dem Zurücksetzen der Steigerungspunkte beim jeweiligen Talent/Zauber angezeigt wird; werden Steigerungspunkte in solche Talente/Zauber investiert, so ist die Maximalstufe jeweils unbetroffen. * siehe auch Startwerte-Tabelle Sonderfertigkeiten Sonderfertigkeiten lassen sich bei der Charaktererstellung nicht verändern. Vor- und Nachteile Es gibt feste Vor- und Nachteile sowie modifizierbare Vor- und Nachteile. Man kann man bis zu drei Vor- und Nachteile auswählen. Der oberste, 'nullte' Slot ist für feste Vor- und Nachteile der Rasse oder Profession vorgesehen und unveränderlich. Vorteile kosten Steigerungspunkte und Nachteile gewähren zusätzliche Steigerungspunkte, die dann z.B. in andere Vorteile investiert werden können oder welche Schlicht die Gesamtmenge an verfügbaren Steigerungspunkten erhöhen. *Vorteil *Nachteil Es ist empfohlen, alle 3 Slots mit Vor- und Nachteilen zu belegen; mit Nachteilen dabei jedoch normalerweise nur, um Vorteile zu erkaufen oder wenn der Nachteil für einen irrelevant ist. Der Grund liegt darin, dass der Gegenwert, den man aus einem Vorteil erhält, i.d.R. vielfach wertvoller ist als die investierten Steigerungspunkte. Steigerungspunkte Anzahl der Steigerungspunkte: Es ist nicht notwendig, bei der Charaktererstellung sämtliche übrigen Steigerungspunkte zu verbrauchen, denn sie verfallen nicht bei Spielbeginn. Beispiele Bevor man sich um alles weitere kümmert, sollte zunächst klar sein, was man mit seinem Held später anstellen möchte. Dies entscheidet alles weitere. Hier ein Vorschlag für Helden, die kämpferisch veranlagt sein sollen. Beispiel zur Verteilung der Eigenschaftspunkte Da die Kriegerin Kysira Lassan bevor sie sich in den Nahkampf stürzt, noch vorher 1-2 Pfeile, am besten mit der Sonderfertigkeit: Meisterschütze auf die Gegner schiessen soll, benötigt sie eine FK-Basis von 9. Daher wird der IN-Wert und der FF-Wert um das Maximum von je 4 Punkten auf 12 und der KK-Wert auf 15 erhöht, um später leichter den FK-Basis von 9 zu erreichen. Um einen guten Attackebasiswert zu erhalten, wird der MU-Wert auf 15 angehoben und der GE-Wert auf seinen Maximal-Wert von 14. Um die Ausdauer noch zu steigern, werden die verbliebenen 2 Punkte auf den KO-Wert verteilt. thumb|left|Verteilung von Eigenschaftspunkte und ihre Auswirkungen Beispiel zur Verwendung der Steigerungspunkte Kysira Lassan hat als Archetyp Krieger 182 Steigerungspunkte zur Verfügung. Da Fayris, welche die Natur-Talente bedient, sich später anschliessen soll, wird der Nachteil Malus Natur gewählt, der zusätzlich 90 Steigerungspunkte bringt (Gesamt nun 272 Punkte). Von den Vorteilen wird Kräftig (-150 Punkte) gewählt, um den KK-Wert zu steigern, der ja Basis für AT, PA, FK ist, sowie den Schaden einer Waffe beeinflusst. Der Vorteil Kräftig kostet Kysira Lassan jetzt 150 Steigerungspunkte, spart ihr im Spielverlauf jedoch 450-650 Punkte und ermöglicht einen KK-Maximalwert von 22 statt 21. Des Weiteren wird der Vorteil Entfernungssinn (-90 Punkte) gewählt, damit bei späterer Aktivierung des Talents Bogen (Steigerungskategorie: E), nicht soviele Steigerungspunkte für die Steigerung ausgegeben werden müssen. Die übrig gebliebenen 32 Punkte werden nun für später gespart. Direkt nach Spielbeginn wird das Spiel gesichert und so kann eine falsche Entscheidung leicht revidiert werden. Kysira investiert ihre 32 Punkte in die Talente Schwerter oder Selbstbeherrschung. Da sie bald feststellt, dass ihre Kampffertigkeiten erst viel später benötigt werden, lädt sie den Spielstand noch einmal und verteilt die Punkte auf die 'Talente Etikette und Überreden, Fähigkeiten die sich für Kysira bald bezahlt machen. Startwerte-Tabelle Um diesen Artikel übersichtlich zu halten ist die Startwerte-Tabelle vorerst ausgelagert. Tipps Eigenschaftswerte *Wenn man Vorteile außen vor lässt, ist der maximale Eigenschaftswert immer 21. Um diesen zu erreichen, muss der Held mit 14 in der jeweiligen Eigenschaft beginnen. Mit dem jeweiligen Vorteil kann der Maximalwert 22 betragen (wenn man mit 15, 16 oder 17 - Vorteil einberechnet - in der Eigenschaft startet) *Man sollte sich zu Beginn bei jeder Eigenschaft Gedanken darüber machen, ob man die jeweilige Eigenschaft maximieren will und wie hoch der Maximalwert sein soll. (Eventuell durch Gegenstände/Zauber modifizierte) Eigenschaftswerte über 20 ergeben nur dann einen Sinn, wenn man aus den mit der Eigenschaft verbundenen Basiswerten einen besonderen Nutzen ziehen kann. Hat man z.B. keinen magiekundigen Charakter, so kann man aus einem CH-Wert über 20 keinen Nutzen ziehen (außer bei Talentproben, bei denen die Erschwernis höher ist als der eigene Talentwert - nur für diese sollte man jedoch nicht über 20 hinaussteigern). *Sofern es mit den eigenen Plänen hinsichtlich Maximalwerte verträglich ist, kann man versuchen, möglichst mit extremen statt ausgeglichenen Werten zu starten. Hat man im Verlauf des Spiels z.B. vor, die beiden Werte KL und IN auf je exakt 18 (und nicht höher) zu bringen, muss sich jedoch zwischen einer Verteilung 14/14, 13/15 oder 12/16 entscheiden, so sollte man die letztgenannte nehmen. Im ersten Fall kostet es insgesamt 3700 Steigerungspunkte, um das gesteckte Ziel zu erreichen, im zweiten Fall 3670 und im dritten Fall nur 3570 Punkte. Vor- und Nachteile *Regeneration ist i.d.R. sinnvoller als ein entsprechend höherer Basiswert, dafür kosten die entsprechenden Vorteile aber auch mehr. *Der (zu Recht) teuerste Vorteil ist Ausdauernd. Er wird all jenen Charakteren ans Herz gelegt, welche sich im Kampf bewähren wollen. *Ein leicht unterschätzter Vorteil ist die Hohe Ausdauer, welche inhärent sowohl die AU-Regeneration um 0,3 erhöht, als auch den AU-Maximalwert steigert. Im Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis von Effekt zu Steigerungspunkten ist sie damit zwar besser als der Vorteil Ausdauernd, allerdings belegt der Vorteil einen der 3 wertvollen Vor-/Nachteil-Slots. *Eigenschaftssteigernde Vorteile erhöhen inhärent einige Basiswerte. Dies sollte man immer bedenken. +1 KO z.B. bedeutet automatisch +1 LE, +1/2 AU, +1/5 MR, eine erhöhte Wundschwelle, etc. *Magiebegabten Helden, welche sich im Kampf lieber auf ihre Zauber verlassen ist dagegen die Hohe AE-Regeneration stark empfohlen. *Von allen eigenschaftserhöhenden Vorteilen dürfte Kräftig (KK+1) für kriegerische Charaktere i.d.R. der interessanteste sein - erhöht er doch AT, PA, AW und FK je um 1/5, LE um 1/2 und auch Nahkampfschaden wird damit erhöht. Für magieorientierte Charaktere könnte sich dagegen Intelligent gut bewähren, da KL bei einer Vielzahl von Zaubern involviert ist. Bevor man allerdings Intelligent wählt, sollte der Vorteil Hohe AE-Regeneration gewählt sein (in den meisten Fällen wertvoller). *Nachteile, welche eine unbenötigte Eigenschaft senken, sind besonders zu empfehlen, da sie 150 Steigerungspunkte "gutschreiben". FF z.B. ist fast nur für Fernkämpfer relevant, da einige der verbundenen Talente keine Probe verlangen (primär Handwerkstalente) und FF nur den Basiswert FK erhöht. Genauso wirkt CH z.B. nur in den Basiswert AE hinein; allerdings sind viele Zauber und Gesellschaftstalente von CH abhängig. *Vorteile, welche Kampftalente steigern, sind anfangs äußerst hilfreich, können jedoch bei hohen Stufen enorm an Bedeutung verlieren, da AT- und PA-Werte über 20 fast keinen Nutzen haben. Diese aber können bei entsprechender Eigenschaftensteigerung (speziell GE/KK-betont) von jedem Charakter leicht erreicht werden. Genauso sind FK-Werte über 25-30 meist nicht notwendig und leicht zu erreichen. *Da nur 3 Slots zur Verfügung stehen, sollten möglichst für den geplanten Charakter wertvolle Vorteile gewählt werden und bei Bedarf ein möglichst viele Steigerungspunkte gutschreibender Nachteil gewählt werden. Will man z.B. eine pure Schadensmaschine kreieren, so haben die Vorteile Ausdauernd, Hohe Ausdauer und Kräftig einen besonders hohen Stellenwert. Robin-Hood-Nachahmer dagegen von Entfernungssinn, Bonus Fernkampf und Bonus Bogen bzw. Bonus Armbrust (Bogen TaW +8 bzw. Armbrust TaW +9). *Es lohnt sich oft sowohl Stärken als auch Schwächen des Helden auszuprägen. Folgende Kombinationen sind besonders sinnvoll: :*Elfen starten immer mit dem Nachteil Elfische Weltsicht, diesen kann man mit dem Nachteil Weltfremd ergänzen. :*Für Fernkämpfer gibt es gleich zwei Vorteile, die alle Fernkampfwaffentalente verbessern: Entfernungssinn und Bonus Fernkampf. Diese könnte man zudem mit Bonus Armbrust kombinieren, um allein durch Vorteile auf insgesamt +9 beim Talent Armbrust zu kommen. Geschlecht Aus zwei Gründen sind weibliche Helden vorteilhafter als männliche: *Es gibt diverse Rüstungsteile, die nur von Frauen getragen werden können, darunter die relativ gute Amazonenrüstung und das ausgezeichnete Kurkumer Set. Da es sich aber oft um Metallrüstungen handelt, gilt dies vor allem für nicht-magiebegabte Helden. *Zweitens ergeben sich oft zusätzliche Interaktionsmöglichkeiten mit NPCs, wenn eine Frau in der Gruppe ist; vier von fünf Begleitern sind jedoch männlich. (vgl. Kategorie:Weiblich). Kategorie:Spielmechanik Kategorie:Tipps